The Fire Rises
by SilentButterfly203
Summary: Arabia hates her life, hates her family and especially her dad. Her mother disappeared when she was very small and doesn't remember much about her. When Bane comes into her life, he shows her that life is beautiful and that her life is far more special than she realises. Rated M for violence, sexual scenes and some strong language. BanexOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Fire Rises**

_Guten tag my gorgeous people you :) Okay, so I know I haven't been very thorough and have been almost non existent when it came to my other fanfics, I'm currently at university and haven't had much time to maintain them *bows and gives you homemade cookie* for that I am deeply sorry and will try my hardest to continue writing them._

_A bit of background on this, I have been a fan of Tom Hardy for a very long time and his portrayal of Bane made my hair stand on end lol. After watching Dark Knight Rises, I thought that he NEEDED to be a character in at least one of my fanfics :3 The characters are a little OOC so I hope you like how I have portrayed Bane, the story is based after Gotham's reckoning when Bane just upped and disappeared._

_Disclaimer: This fanfic contains some strong language, violence and may harbour mature adult themes (sex lol) but maybe later on depending on how Arabia reacts to Bane. I do not own any Dark Knight characters apart from my own and write these stories purely for fun._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why don't you _ever_ do as you are told?" My father frowned at me as we sped down the street in his black Mercedes.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Dad, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested in the family 'business'? Don't think I don't know about your dodgy dealings with the Mafia and quite frankly, I would rather have nothing to do with any of it."

"You don't know anything!" He snapped, obviously on the defensive, I wasn't stupid, I knew he worked with the mob bosses of Gotham, the things he would buy was bought with blood money, even this car had been a gift for his "services".

My dad has a business dealing with debts and money, to be honest I still don't know what it is that exactly means, so I would rather not meddle with things I don't know the full story about. I put my headphones in and turned my iPod up loudly, blocking him out; he glared at me as the chauffeur drove us down the high street, I know he was probably mumbling stuff like "just like your mother" and "needs to learn some respect and manners". I'm just one big disappointment to him, everyday I hear him mumble to himself that I should have gone away with my "whore of a mother" (his words not mine), that I should have been born a boy or that he wishes I was more like him, I don't even look like him and I'm grateful to my mother for that because I hate being a corrupt businessman's daughter at the best of times. He always comments on how I'm like my mother, devious, head strong and stubborn, he even comments that I look like her, which I'm glad for, I can just about tolerate sharing DNA with him. We have absolutely nothing in common which is why I moved out 5 years ago, I couldn't stand the way he and some his family would treat me with such disdain and disgust, like I never belonged with them, I hate my grandmother the most, which is where we are off to now. Every month we have a family get together, I have been avoiding them for the last five months but now I am being forced to go, apparently my grandmother "misses" me, I don't buy it at all.

We arrived at her house that dad paid for (probably with drug money), we got out and walked up the gravel drive, I kept my headphones in but turned the music off, if I hear my name being mentioned at least once I'm switching it on, I don't care if it makes me look antisocial.

"Behave yourself and mind your manners." Dad said, straightening his tie.

"Can you please tell your mother that..." I muttered, causing him to glare at me a second time.

He opened the door with his key and dragged me in by my sleeve, I yanked my arm away as soon as we got inside, cursing him under my breath, I wasn't standing for any crap today, it's bad enough that I was bullied to come in the first place. We walked into the kitchen that was full of my relatives, I hung behind him as I didn't want to be the first one going into the lion's den.

"Bobby!" My uncle Joe cried, hugging his brother tightly. "It's been too long!"

"I know!" Dad beamed, hugging him back. "Last I heard you were dating some girl half your age in Florida."

Joe laughed and shrugged, "Yeah well, it didn't last long when her dad found out I decided not to stick around."

"You have no shame," Dad chuckled. "Arabia, get over here and greet your uncle."

I shuffled forward and smiled plainly at Joe, out of all my family, he was the one who made my skin crawl the most, I ignored the leer on his face as he smiled back.

"Rae!" He smirked, pulling me into a hug that lasted way too long then held me at arms length to get a better look at me.

"My have you grown, how old are you now?"

"Just turned 21." I replied, knowing full well why he was asking my age.

Joe smiled again and nodded, "Excellent!"

Don't get me wrong, Joe is a good looking guy for someone in their 40's but the way he is with me just make me want to vom. Even since I turned 18, he has been acting like that is his get out of jail free card which gives him a right to leer and perv over me.

"Where's mom?" Dad asked, obviously completely blind to the antics of his younger brother.

"Stuck in Memphis," Joe replied opening a beer for my dad and handing it to him. "Apparently they should have been back this morning but dad bought the wrong tickets so they aren't getting back until tomorrow morning, mom said to just have the get together without her."

I suppressed a smile, I can tolerate granddad, but that woman is the bane of my life.

"Oh, right." Dad said sounding slightly relieved, as much as we have our differences, he hates how his mother and his daughter argue and throw nasty comments around.

The night wore on, I avoided everyone by hiding out in the conservatory with my iPod and a bottle of beer, I don't usually drink beer but it's the only alcoholic beverage worth drinking here, everything else is too strong and I want to keep a clear head, especially around Joe. I closed my eyes and put my head back as Muse lulled me into a daydream, I had a different father, a different family, a different life where I was loved and not treated like an outsider. I felt someone sit next to me so I turned my music down but not off, when I opened my eyes I wish I hadn't as a tipsy looking Joe was sat leering at me with a bottle of whisky in his hand.

"I think you have made a wrong turning, the people you want are back in there." I said, moving away from him and pointing to the door he came out of.

"Nah, I'm in the right place," He grinned, moving closer. "You want some?"

He thrust the bottle under my nose making me wrinkle my nose, "No thanks."

"More for me then," He chuckled, taking a long swig from the bottle. "Sooooo, Arabia...21 eh?"

"Yep." I said plainly, contemplating leaving the room to the safety of the house.

"You are even more attractive than when I saw you last."

I stayed silent, praying to God that he would leave or pass out so I could get out of here and go somewhere he wouldn't find me. He smiled at me and moved a stray curl out of my face, I shuddered, rubbing my arms as I felt repulsion at him touching me.

"You look exactly like your mother," He said, looking into my hazel eyes. "I wish she hadn't have disappeared she seemed like...such a fun person."

Rage started rising in me like hot water in a boiling kettle. He had no right speaking of my mother.

"My mother would never speak to a low life like you," I said dangerously, swatting his hand away and standing up.

"You are not worthy enough to even mention her."_  
_

Joe stood up with me and held onto my arm. "Hey wait, I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well I am!" I exclaimed, wrenching my arm from his grasp.

To my horror Joe who is quicker than he looks launched himself at me and had me pinned to the wall, "You're not going anywhere."

"I'll scream." I said, terror rushing through me.

"Go ahead, no one will come," He sneered, running his hand over my face, making my skin crawl. "You are all mine now."

I struggled with him, screaming for him to get off me, his hands going to my mouth as he tried to silence me.

"Shut up!" He growled, trying to force my skirt up with his free hand.

I bit down hard on his hand causing him to scream out loud and let go of me, I finally managed to kick him hard in the crotch and with a groan he fell to the floor giving me chance to run for my life through the kitchen and into the hallway, my aunt Louisa catching me as I ran past in the state I was in

"What's wrong with you?" She asked rather abruptly.

"Ask your dirty rapist brother!" I cried, my chest heaving up and down as I tried to calm down.

She frowned and looked back through the kitchen door, "What did he do?"

I looked at her incredulously, "Seriously? Did you not hear me say RAPIST? He tried to force himself on me and you don't even give a damn!"

Louisa let me go and gave me the dirtiest look in the world, "Well, I highly doubt he was the instigator, you are just like mother so it was obviously your fault."

The rage inside over boiled and without even thinking, I struck her across the face, I was so incensed that she would even think that it was all on me.

"How _dare_ you!" I roared. "My mother is worth ten of you so don't you _ever_ defile her memory with your trash!"

I stormed out of the kitchen grabbing my coat and the car keys, dad ran out of the living room grabbing hold of me, I had had it with people grabbing me.

"Arabia, what's going on? What was with the screaming? Are you trying to show me up?" He frowned.

I lost it and pushed him away hard, causing him to stubble back onto the carpet, everyone went silent, staring at me or giving me evil looks.

"Am I showing you up now _father_?" I shrieked. "I have had it with your family! You don't even like me! You're pervert brother just tried it on with me, your sister practically called me a slut and all you can ask is am I trying to show you up? Fuck you! Don't expect to EVER see me again!"

And with that I stormed out of the house and into the car, slamming the car door and speeding off. Dad can get a taxi I really don't care anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_And so, on to Chapter 2 :) in which Bane makes an appearance *smiles, leaning on my hand watching Bane as he gives me a questioning look* _

**Chapter 2**

Half an hour later, I made my way into town, it was still trying to rebuild itself after what Bane had called Gotham's Reckoning. Many people died in those months, the majority being wealthy people, whether they worked hard for their money or were born with a silver spoon in their mouths, Mr. Bruce Wayne and even the law enforcement, everyone was affected. I really don't know how my dad survived, he should have died on the frozen river, I guess it helps to have so many friends in high places, but eventually even they died.

What strikes me as weird is how Bane just disappeared after it was revealed that Miranda was actually Ra's al Ghul's daughter, the police tried to track him down but it was like he fell off the face of the Earth, the sewers were searched for months with a fine tooth comb but it was obvious he and his men had disbanded and left. I drove down a particularly run down street feeling sorry for the shop owners who use to own thriving businesses up and down this street, compared to the rest of town, it looked third world.

I stopped the car in front of a run down block of flats and pulled out a box of cigarettes before getting out, I sat on the bonnet and looked down at the full box, contemplating smoking all of them, it had been 3 years since I last smoked but I would have one now and again when I was stressed and I was stressed now. I still couldn't believe how my family or ex family, had treated me. My ex uncle could have raped me and no one would have cared. I pulled out a cigarette and stared down at it, highly tempted to take a long drag. I closed my eyes and shook my head, getting back into the car.

"Mustn't fall back into temptation." I said to myself as I started up the car again, plugging in my iPod into the deck and shuffling through my music.

By rights I should have been watching the road instead of looking down at my playlist because I felt the car jolt forward as it hit something solid and stop dead.

"Shit!" I cursed, looking up to see what or who it was I had hit.

I got out again and ran in front of the car, "I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

The man I had knocked said nothing as he was knelt down grimacing, I knelt down next to him and put my hand on his back.

"My God I feel like such an idiot, please at least let me take you to a hospital."

"No hospital, just...give me a minute." He said, his voice sounding strangely familiar.

I waited as he looked up at me, annoyance and the hint of anger in his green eyes, I gasped as I backed away, the man stood to his full height and limped forward.

"Oh crap..." I squeaked, looking up at the 6ft 2 muscular man, he wore a pair of black military boots with black combat boots, a beige bullet proof vest and a dark brown sheepskin coat, the strange thing was he wasn't wearing his mask, his pupils were dilated with pain and a dark ugly scar running across his mouth and across his chin. Despite the scar and the fact that he was a murdering menace, he was a beautiful man.

"I was expecting you to stop." He scolded, dusting his sleeves.

My voice hitched in my throat and my stomach dropped as I stood in fright, I wanted to run away, screaming that Bane had returned but despite the muscle he looked like he could easily out run me, I gulped and watched him right himself and assess the damage.

"It seems you have bruised me," He said, calming down slightly then looking me over as I cowered in fear.

"Relax Arabia, I mean you no harm. I am harmless. I merely wish to speak with you." Holding his hands up showing me his huge badly bandaged hands.

I shivered when he spoke my name but I kept my eyes on him.

"You don't seem scared that I know your name." He said questioningly.

"With a father like mine, I'd be more surprised if you didn't know my name..." I replied, surprised at how quickly I was able to respond despite my fear.

"Yes your father does have a... reputation," He said thoughtfully. "You do realise that you have driven into a dangerous area, I watched you stop, get out then get back in, you could have been hijacked if I had not have gotten you're attention. You are not safe, there are people after you because of your father's cruel actions."

"You mean you weren't crossing the road? You actually stood there?" I asked, slightly gobsmacked at just how he wanted to get my attention then feeling slightly paranoid about the fact that there were people after me.

"Albeit it wasn't my best idea, I do have your attention now do I not?" He chuckled.

"I guess so..." I replied. "So who are these people after me?"

"I can't tell you that as of now, but to answer your next question, yes your father is involved."

I looked down then back at him, adrenaline beginning to pump through my veins as I thought of my next question.

"Have you been assigned to kill me or kidnap me? Are you working for my father's enemies?"

"I work for no man so no, I am not here to kill or harm you whatsoever, however, I am an enemy of your father."

I nodded slowly, my respect for Bane growing as my fear for him began to wane.

"I can live with that, I'm not exactly on good terms with him anyway. Long story short, even since my mother disappeared he and his family have treated me like I was some sort of parasite, I've had enough so I emancipated myself."

"Ah, there is nothing like liberation!" Bane crowed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You are better off cutting your loses Arabia, believe me."

"So why are you here? If anyone saw you out here you would be caught and turned over to the police." I said looking around in case we were being watched or followed.

"Do not worry about me, its you who should be fearful if caught." He said grimacing hard as he limped forward again.

"Are you sure I can't take you to see a doctor?" I asked, watching him clench his fist as he flexed the leg I must have hit with the car.

He shook his head, "No that would be inadvisable, perhaps I could lay low at your place, that way I could protect you whilst I heal." He said waving it off.

I looked at him taken aback by his request. My place? Surely we would be caught if we were seen with each other.

"How can I even trust you?" I asked.

"That is something you will have to figure out for yourself, child," Bane replied, his emerald eyes becoming soft and welcoming.

"I know more about you than you realise, I cannot tell you everything now as you are not ready, but in time, if you will let me, I will show you that you are worth far more than you think."

"What's the catch?" I asked again, there's always a catch, something I will need to do in return.

"There is no catch, once you know the truth, I will disappear and will be able to live a fulfilled life, the only thing I ask is that I stay with you for the being, it will all make sense when the time comes." He said.

I contemplated his offer and looked up at him, Bane was responsible for Gotham's reckoning, all the blood shed, the anarchy, so many died because of what he started, yet here he stood like none of that had even happened claiming that he knew the truth about my life. If it was anyone else I would declare bullshit, but as this is Bane, it's hard not to believe him. My heart overruled my head and I accepted his offer.


	3. Chapter 3

****_Greetings you lovely people you :) Thank you for deciding to read my humble story, can't believe we're on chapter 3 already! It may not seem much to you but to me the fact that you haven't gotten bored of me humbles me ^^ I thank you for your reviews and will indeed continue to write this story for you xx And without farther ado, chapter three ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

****The journey to mine was silent and once I had managed to sneak Bane up to my apartment on the second floor I felt a lot safer. My apartment isn't huge but then it's not small either, it's just a simple one bedroom, one bathroom pad with an adjoining kitchen and living area, it's the one place I feel I don't have to prove myself or try and fit in. Here I can sit in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt eating cookie dough ice cream whilst watching pride and prejudice.

Bane put down his bag and removed his coat which I hung up on the coat rack in the hallway, he tried to open his rucksack but was fumbling due to the bandages.

"Have you had your hands looked at?" I asked, watching him as I slipped my boots off and stuffed my feet into my furry slippers.

"Not really, I just cleaned them and bandaged them myself." He replied looking down at his mammoth hands.

I sighed, it's a good job I know first aid, "They'll get infected if you don't get them properly treated."  
I grabbed a bowl of warm water, some towels and my first aid kit, however, my first aid kit is different to your bog standard kits, I have syringes, antibiotics, stitches, steristrips, surgical alcohol, you name it, I have it. I had insisted on dad buying me these and having his personal doctor training me in how to use them. If dad decided to piss someone off like he usually does and they decided to come after me, I want to make sure I can at least patch myself up.

When I walked back into my living room, Bane was sat on my couch grimacing as he flexed his fingers, placing everything on the coffee table, I sat next to him, hesitating slightly.

"May I?" I asked.

"By all means." He replied, holding his hands out to me.

I began unwrapping the dirty bandages and breathed a sigh of relief when I was that his injuries weren't infected, that would have made things a little difficult.

"They look like they are healing okay, they're not bleeding, so I can just give them a quick clean and put fresh bandages on them, but I'll need to check them daily just to make sure they're healing properly." I said, dipping his hands in the water and cleaning them carefully.

"Have you had medical training?" Bane asked, watching me intently.

I shook my head as I dried his right hand first. "Not officially, but due to dad's antics I thought it would be a good idea."

"Clever," Bane nodded. "There is nothing wrong with being cautious."

"Especially as there are people after me," I said, my brow furrowing as I looked up at him. "Are you sure you can't tell me anything now? Perhaps if I had a clue to who it was I could prepare myself more.

"Like I said before, all in good time," He replied. "If I told you everything now, you wouldn't believe me and think I was some insane lunatic, no, I cannot tell anything now."

I pouted as I dried his left hand and opened up the fresh bandages. "Fair enough, but you can't follow me around everywhere in order to protect me."

"That may be true, so I will show you some defensive skills in order to protect yourself." He said, watching me re-bandage his hands.

"Okay, so if I be your unofficial nurse for the time being and you can be my unofficial defence instructor." I smiled, putting tape on the new bandages to keep them from coming undone.

"Deal." Bane smiled back, his pupils still dilated with pain, he hid it well but I knew he was suffering.

I began cleaning up and Bane was able to open his bag, pulling out a small slim silver box, I wasn't prying honestly, but I was intrigued at what he was doing so hung back with the bowl to watch him. He opened the box and pulled out a rather large syringe. Surely he wasn't going to drugs in my home, I shook my head and got rid of the dirty water, why would he do that.

"No I'm not shooting up," He chuckled, stabbing the syringe into his leg rather forcibly, his teeth gritted as he injected the light blue concoction into his system.

"This is a mixture painkillers I have combined together, instead of using my mask which got damaged in the fight with Batman, I blended the drugs I used in my mask and liquefied it, I can last two days without having to inject myself."

"And you have to do this for the rest of your life?" I asked, in awe of his expertise.

Bane just shrugged and put away the syringe back in it's case then back in his bag. "Nothing I'm not prepared for, but once I create a drug that I can take that will last longer I'll be happier."

"You know pharmaceutical companies who pay you billions for a long last painkiller." I chuckled.

"That may be true but I wouldn't sell it seeing as it would only be suited to myself," He chuckled back, flexing his hands again. "You did a good job, I thank you."

I shrugged and smiled, putting the kettle on. "It's the least I can do."

I walked into the kitchen and began preparing food, little did I know that my long arduous journey was only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well well well...chapter 4 eh? PHEW! This is the longest chapter I have written and strangely...NO BRAIN ACHE! WOO! T__hank you for reading this far I promise to keep up this story because I don't know about you but I'm reeeeeally enjoying this fanfic :D_

_Heads up, the book that Bane reads called Murder, America, by Jay Robert Nash is a real book, I actually have it, although I can't get past the first 50 pages because it creeps me out lol ._. _

_Oh, and the reverberating door... I'm ashamed to say I've done that too...let's just say it's very painful lol_

_By the way, if this chapter confuses you a little, have no fear, there is a reason for everything, everything shall start to make sense in the chapters to come so please, bare with me :) hugs and cookies!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It has been two weeks and this weird and strange bond between Bane and I has grown into a good trusting friendship. His hands have healed nicely and in return he has taught me some techniques in order to protect myself. He is a good teacher but very firm, we would train everyday before dinner, the first few days I was left with bruises, Bane never held back.

"Your enemies will not hold back," He said as I nursed a bruised arm. "They will not stop until they have completed their mission in killing you. That is why I will not let up on you."

Not even just a little?" I asked, laying on the couch, muscles aching I didn't even know I had.

"No can do Arabia," He chuckled, pouring me a glass of water and handing it to me. "Trust me, you will thank me for this."

He was right though, I became stronger and could hold my own against him, I could block most of his moves with ease and I noticed that I had a lot more stamina which helped when my boss decided to make me work 12 hour shifts, I wasn't as tired when I got back home. Bane himself opened up to me a bit more, he let me help him mix his medicines and showed me how to fix things.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with being self sufficient," He said as he watched me put the right amount of medicine in a glass bottle. "If you can do it yourself, go for it."

"Well I would grow my own food, but seeing as we aren't in the correct environment to do so, I'm gonna need to go to the store." I said, handing him the bottle, washing my hands and grabbing the list off the counter we had put together.

"It's not safe for you to be out there." Bane frowned, standing up with me.

I rolled my eyes, "You keep saying it's not safe, but I have been to work and back, on my own and I have been fine, I can't keep putting the shopping off, we can't keep living on takeaways, I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I miss fruit and vegetables."

"Don't be any longer than an hour, if you are even ten minutes late, I'm coming out to find you." He said, his brow still furrowed.

"You are too paranoid for your own good." I said picking up my bag and the car keys before shutting the door behind me.

Once in the car, I drove the short distance to the store and picked up everything I needed, walking down the bread isle I felt like someone was watching me, I turned round to find I was alone.

I shook my head, "Thanks Bane, you've made me paranoid now." I mumbled to myself.

I stopped off at the pharmacy to stock up on heat rub once I had paid for the groceries, I'd been using a lot of it since the training. I knew I had 15 minutes left according to Bane's "curfew", but seeing as I thought myself to be safe, walked into the book store next to the pharmacy, I had been meaning to pick up a few books anyway. Taking in the smell of new books, I browsed the shelves picking up random books as I usually do, I'm trying to build up my collection of classic books so at the moment I only have the Charles Dickens collection to collect. Like in the store, I felt like someone was following me despite the fact that I was alone apart from the owner of the store. Not wanting to tempt fate, I paid for my items and went back to the car lot.

The sun was beginning to set, giving the sky an eerie crimson tinge as if the sky had been painted with blood, I shuddered a little, hurrying my steps towards the car.

"You're safe, trust me, no one is coming after you now." I reassured myself, fumbling for the keys in my pocket.

I got in the car rather hurriedly and breathed a sigh of relief, the car felt safe, no one was going to get me in here. Smiling to myself, I began driving home.

"I knew Bane was overreacting," I said, feeling slightly put out by his constant ramblings about people in the shadows watching me. "I only felt that way because he has been putting ideas in my head all week."

Humming to myself, I jogged up the stairs all the way up to my apartment with the shopping, I couldn't even take shopping up the lift without getting breathless so Bane's training really was paying off. I burst through the door shopping in hand and a tune in my throat to find Bane with his feet up, reading one of my books, Murder, America.

"You're nine minutes late." He said, his eyes not leaving the page he was reading.

"I went to the pharmacy and the book store before I came back, if you're gonna insist on me staying in on the evenings I need reading material." I frowned, putting the groceries on the counter so I could put them away.

"I nearly went out looking for you." He said, lazily looking at me over the book.

I rolled my eyes as I put the perishables away in the fridge. "You are seriously being too cautious, thanks to you, I can handle myself better, yeah, you just sit there and read whilst I put away all this food by myself."

I said rather sarcastically but Bane did actually get up to help me, "I know you think I am some paranoid delusional man, but you must _trust _me when I say you are in danger, just because you had a successful shopping trip today, doesn't mean you will have one next time,"

He stood in front of me and took my hands, looking deep into my eyes, the same way he did when we first met; for the first time in two weeks I noticed just how blue his eyes were, like cobalt pools of determination, "Promise me you will be careful." He urged.

My words got stuck in my throat as he looked down at me with such intent his presence shook me to my core, I nodded my response as Bane's calloused hand began stroking my jawline, my insides turning to jelly.

"You are too precious Arabia," He said huskily, his eyes searching my soul. "I must protect you even with my life, you will be tested, forces gather to turn you against me, to separate us so you will be alone, unprotected and vulnerable, I cannot...will not let that happen, do you understand?"

I nodded again, his face inches from mine, he smiled and planted a kiss on my forehead before walking out the kitchen and sitting back in the armchair to resume the book. My stomach dropped, my heart flipped over a hundred times in my chest and my knees felt like they were going to give out on me. What had he done to me? Two weeks ago, I was so scared of him, now his words, his actions are turning me to butter, gripping the counter, I closed my eyes trying to focus but my mind kept focusing on his eyes and the way his hand ran across my jaw...how his lips felt on my skin. No. I opened my eyes and shook my head. No. I can't afford to go soft now. No. I gotta focus. I straightened up and headed out the kitchen towards the bathroom.

"Going for a shower, then I might an early night." I said, walking past Bane but not daring to look at him.

"Okay, if that is the case, good night." He said.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and began preparing myself for a shower. I put the water purposefully lukewarm so I would focus on getting clean. the last thing I needed was my mind to wander to the man sat reading in my living room, although it was oh so tempting to think of him walking into the shower behind me, his muscular arms wrapping around me, keeping me safe and warm as he kisses my ear...

"Stop it!" I growled, dunking my head under the shower head, dousing my hair in the tepid water, I gasped as I resurfaced, shivering as the goosebumps began rising on my skin.

I got out, flustered, cold and feeling quite out of sorts, dried off and looked around for my night clothes, facepalming when I realised I had come in without them.

"Just...great..." I sighed, wrapping my towel around myself and slipping out the bathroom, hoping Bane was still reading so he wouldn't see me with just my towel covering my modesty.

To my relief, he wasn't in the living room, but I didn't see him in the kitchen either, shrugging I thought he might have gone out for the night like he usually does and skipped off to my room, throwing the door open only to bump into something solid causing me to land on my ass with a thud.

"Ow...what the..." I looked up, thinking I might have swung the door too hard that it reverberated back, knocking me on my ass, however I was wrong as Bane stood there holding the blankets I had given him to use for the sofa bed in the corner of the room. I held the towel closer to myself as he held out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I blushed, my eyes not meeting his as I stood up, feeling extremely self conscious.

Bane must have seen my uneasiness because he stepped into the living room without saying a word, letting me dash in past him and shut the door. I quickly dressed and climbed into bed, mentally chastising myself for being so complacent.

"Note to self: check all rooms before assuming I'm alone." I said to myself, snuggling down under my duvet. I listened out for Bane pulling the sofa bed out and the tale-tell sound of the springs protesting to his frame laying down on the mattress, sighing, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_It's dark, so dark...but it's okay, I don't mind the dark, it's welcoming, being in the darkness is like returning home after a hard day's work._

_"Arabia..."_

_I look around, but I am the only one here._

_"Arabia..." _

_The voice is to the right of me, something tells me not to go to it, but my feet are walking that way anyway._

_"Arabia..."_

_Something grabs my hand and I fall, screaming, the cold hand still around my wrist as I continue to fall, hitting the ground hard._

_"Arabia! Don't forget me!"_

_I look up and see the face of a women in a long brown tunic and pants, her long wavy brown hair wild and unkempt, her hazel eyes wide as she is dragged away by two men in dark suits._

_"Don't forget who you are!" _

_She snaps off her necklace and throws it to me, but it gets lost in the black abyss around us, my hands searching the cold hard ground for it but it is lost. Forever._

_"Don't forget me! Don't forget who you are!"_

I wake up in a cold sweat screaming, fighting and swinging my fists to find Bane trying to restrain me, his face etched with concern as he holds on to my fists so I don't hurt myself.

"It's okay, it's only me," He said, reassuring me. "I heard you screaming and thought someone had broken in."

I lay there panting, looking around my surroundings frantically for the woman who had called me, it felt like her wild yet scared eyes were still watching me.

"It's just you and I," He said, letting go of my hands slowly to smooth down my hair. "No one is going to harm you."

"I was so scared..." I croaked, my throat sore from all the screaming. "I thought I was going to lose her...and I have..."

I bit back a cry as I thought back to my nightmare, the reality of it all dawning on me fast and hard, I closed my eyes and bit down hard on my lip, tasting blood.

"Oh God...I've lost her...she threw her necklace to me and I lost it, I have nothing to remember her by...I'm all alone." I couldn't hold on anymore and burst into tears, I don't remember much about my mother and I had been hoping that my memories of her would return to me, but the only thing that has come back to me was how she left, no, how she was taken away from me. I felt Bane pick me up and sit in bed with me cradled tightly in his lap, I clung onto him like my life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me alone." I whimpered, finally looking up at him as my hand reached up to his face.

He leaned into my hand and kissed my palm. "I swear to you, I shall never leave your side."

I cuddled up to him as he lay us both down and covered the blankets over us, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck.

"You are finally ready to know the truth Arabia, the truth about everything." He whispered as I began drifting again.


	5. Chapter 5

_I must thank you for the reviews and for reading this story, it really means a lot :)_

_I won't beat around the bush, Arabia's father is finally revealed..._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke up groggily with the sun on my face, I lay there remembering the ordeal I went through the night before and sighed, Bane had stayed with me all night and kept me safe, he stroked my hair, kissed my neck and kept his arms around me as he told me that he was always going to be there for me. The salty savoury smell of bacon wafted in through the open bedroom door, I would have gotten up to see what Bane was doing but didn't have the strength to, it felt like I had ran a marathon, I was exhausted. I didn't have to wait very long anyway as Bane walked in, in just a pair of black trousers I might add, holding a plate full of bacon sandwiches with a delectable smile on his face.

"Ah, you're up," He smiled, setting the plate down on my bedside table and sitting down next to me. "You were so tired, I didn't want to wake you myself."

"I could do with a few more hours if I'm honest." I yawned, smiling back at him.

Bane chuckled and ran his hand through my hair, "Fair enough, considering how much you tossed and turned last night, I suppose you will be pleased by the fact that we will not need to train today."

"Oh good," I sighed, sitting up. "Your training is really good and all that, but I'm sorry Bane, I don't think I'd be much use today."

"No matter, we have more important things to do today." He nodded.

I smiled and looked at him properly, he didn't even look remotely tired despite the fact that he had been up all night consoling me. He must be just as exhausted as I am. I leaned over and wrapped my arms round him, "Thank you for last night." I said softly.

Bane put his arms round me and kissed my cheek, "Anytime, now come on, you must eat."

He nudged the plate with his elbow as he let me go.

"Only if you eat with me." I said, scooting over as Bane got on the bed with me.

He rolled his eyes but picked up the plate and offered me one. Smiling, I began tucking into the bacon sandwiches, Bane chuckled and picked me up and sat me in his lap as we demolished the plate.

"So we have a busy day ahead of us?" I asked once we were finished.

"I'm afraid so, you do realise you are going to need to return your father's car at some point." He replied, playing with my hair.

I sighed, I knew he was right, but I wanted to put off seeing his pig ugly face as much as possible. "I'm surprised he hasn't had someone after me by now...that's what he did to my mother."

"Do you remember anything apart from the dream?" He asked.

I paused as I tried to think back, I was beginning to remember bits of things but nothing solid like names or faces, just places, particularly a village in the mountains, what mountains they were I couldn't recall. I looked round at Bane after I told him about the mountain village, his face thoughtful as he then picked me up again, placed me gently back on the bed and exited the room.

"Wait there." He said.

Curious and intrigued, I sat cross legged in bed and waited for his return, a minute later he came back holding a worn out drawstring pouch. He sat opposite me and took my hands.

"You have no idea how glad I am that I am finally able to return this to you," He began, his voice hushed as he looked intently into my eyes. "You have trusted me as much as you could and you will be rewarded for your trust."

He handed me the pouch and with shaky hands I opened it, hesitating slightly, I emptied it out into my palm, a silver pendant necklace with the words "The Fire Rises" engraved on the oval pendant, I gasped as I remembered it from my dream, I looked up at Bane then back down at the necklace, a million questions going through my head.

"H-How?" I cried.

"As you know it was your mother's, I simply retrieved it after she threw it to you," He answered.

A weight felt like it had been lifted from my shoulders, for as long as I could remember I and always felt a guilt, a guilt that ate me up inside, I didn't remember why but as I looked down at the necklace in my hand I knew I had felt a guilt for so long because I hadn't caught my mother's last gift to me. If I had caught her gift, I would still remember her, still remember the things she taught me, still remember that I was not born in this country and that my father was non existent in the first few years of my life, he was replaced by another man...another man my mother love very dearly, and he loved me. I looked up at Bane once more who was now trying to read my expression.

"Answer me truthfully," I said dangerously. "Bobby is not my real father is he?"

"He is not." Bane said plainly, it was obvious he didn't know how I was going to handle this news. But I shocked him, I leapt into his arms, laughing, and laughing hard.

"Thank you!" I laughed, kissing him on the lips. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you"

"What for you mad girl?" He laughed back, placing his hands round my waist.

"For setting me free!" I grinned. "If you hadn't have come into my life, I would never have known the truth!"

"There is still more you don't know," He began. I kissed him again, shutting him up as I kissed him for longer.

"I don't care right now, I am free, liberated, as you put it," I said, stroking his cheek. "All my life I have doubted myself, hated my family, who turn out not to be my family and you come along, I run you over and you don't kill me, you insist on gaining my trust so I can know the truth about my real family."

Bane tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear and kissed me again, this time it was his turn to shut me up. "I told you your were precious for a reason, your real father is the reason you are precious, he loved your mother so much, he gave her that necklace as a token of his love and when she gave birth to you, you were his second chance to put things right, but when he lost you both, it nearly turned him insane. And it is all because of Bobby."

He snarled my ex father's name, sending a shiver down my spine. His thumb traced my lips as he placed his forehead on mine. "Oh Arabia, you look so much like your mother..."

"Tell me who my father was, please." I said, my lips inches away from his, the sexual tension between us evident for the world to see.

"Your true father is..." He breathed before capturing my lips in a kiss so intense it took my breath away.

"Please...tell me..." I whispered on his lips.

He stroked my lips again, looking lovingly into my eyes as he whispered three words I thought I would never ever hear.

"Ra's al Ghul."

* * *

_Ohhh...I don't know about you but I feel tingly after this chapter hehehe, oh I know I'm being naughty leaving you on a cliffhanger but I solemnly swear that everything will be revealed in the next chapter :) xxx _


	6. Chapter 6

_I would like to apologise for leaving you in the lurch but I needed a break lol, writing five chapters in a week nearly broke my brain _ Well, I am refreshed, happy and full of ideas *Grins manically* So, without further ado, the story unfolds and Arabia is told the truth about her parents..._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I sat there staring at Bane as he smiled softly at me...did I hear correctly, I thought he said Ra's al Ghul...

"Come again" I squeaked, his words not sinking in.

"Ra's al Ghul is your father." Bane said.

I sat back on my haunches and looked down at the necklace.

"But...how? I know _how_...but...how?" I blurted, stumbling over myself, desperate for answers.

"I shall tell you everything after breakfast, you are going to need your strength after your previous nightmares." He replied planting a lingering kiss on my lips.

I wanted to answer back but he was gone before I could speak. I quickly washed and dressed, putting on my mother's necklace, I ran my fingers over the engraved words. For the first time in a long time I felt more connected to my real family. I walked out into the living room where Bane was making me breakfast, I sat down on the sofa bed as I began putting my hair up into a messy bun.

"You should leave your hair down, it gives you an air of mystery," He said, putting down the cereal bowl and a glass of orange juice on the coffee table in front of me.

Leaving my hair alone and sighing heavily, I looked up at him expectantly.

"Food first then truth." He chuckled, sitting down next to me to ready his regular dose of painkillers.

I downed my cereal quickly only just realising how hungry I was, Bane chuckled and injected himself quickly.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked, putting the bowl down and picking up the glass of orange juice he had left me.

"So impatient," He laughed, but sat closer to me as he began the story. "Tell me, do you remember your mother's name?"

I looked down, my brow furrowing as I became slightly angry with myself that I didn't even remember that.

"No..."

"That's okay, I assume Bobby never said her name because he couldn't face what he did to her..." Bane said, growling slightly as he said my fake dad's name. "Her name was Luna,"

"As you know, your mother and Bobby were married for nine years, Bobby mistreated her, constantly put her down and cheated on her countless times, She had had enough and managed to strike up the courage to leave him, she had the opportunity to leave him as she had been offered a job as a nurse in Nepal in a private hospital, she thought it would be a fresh start so left the following week, she packed her bags and took a one way trip on the long haul flight to Nepal where she worked for five months before she met your father. Ra's al Ghul was still grieving for his wife who had died six years before. He felt guilty that he had left her to her fate in the prison while she was pregnant with his child, the child escaped the prison when she was eight years old and Ra's al Ghul brought her to Nepal so she could be properly looked after, by this time Luna was treating his men at the league of shadows compound. The child did not trust her father as she blamed him for the death of her mother, but began to grow close to your mother, it was the growing bond between Luna and Talia that grabbed al Ghul's attention, Talia was starting to open up and respect him more and because of this, he was finally able to combat his depression. Luna was a godsend, she brought light to the league of shadows, she was kind, caring and such a strong woman, she would never let any of the men run rings around her, and she loved to sing, she would sing when she was caring or treating for anyone. She showed me kindness when everyone else did nothing but fear me.

"The two of them fell in love, al Ghul loved Luna dearly and they conceived a child, you, they named you Arabia as your eyes reminded al Ghul of the Sun rising in the east. The four of you lived together in Nepal, even though he loved Talia dearly, you were the apple of your father's eye, his second chance to put things right. Talia loved you instantly, vowing to that you would never have the same childhood as she did, for the first four years of your life everything was as it should have been, but Bobby was still around, when your father went back to Gotham, he took his family with him not wanting to be parted from you. But Bobby was waiting in the shadows, ready to seek his long awaited vengence, he found out where you were and lured Luna into a trap, legally they were still married and he told her her wanted a divorce, yet that was not intention, his men ambushed you and Luna, snatching her away, Luna disappeared and was never heard from again, he was going to do away with you too but he wasn't that heartless, he hated you but decided to raise you as his own to spite Ra's al Ghul, when he discovered his love was missing and his daughter with his enemy, he sought out to get you back, but Bobby threatened to kill you if he ever tried to retrieve you, he sent you letters but Bobby destroyed them, when your father didn't hear anything from you, he thought you had rejected him, he thought he was being punished for the sins of his past, he became a bitter man, a hardened man and put his work before his life, Talia began to resent him again but only realised after his death everything he done was reunite his family and if he couldn't reunite his family, he was going to avenge them."

I sat quietly for a moment, absorbing everything he said.

"So Talia is my half sister?" I asked after a long period of thought.

"Correct." Bane replied.

"And my last name is not Banner but al Ghul?"

"Correct."

I bowed my head as I went back into deep thought, everything bad in my life was the fault of Bobby. My left hand clamped down on the only memory I had of my parents as my right hand balled into a fist.

"Bobby had my mother taken away and stopped my father from gaining access."

"I'm afraid so."

I turned to him as he looked at me sadly, I blinked at him blankly.

"Is my mother dead?" I knew it was a stupid question but I needed to know.

"I don't know, Bobby is the only one who can answer that question." Bane replied putting his mammoth hand on my fist.

I moved my hand out from under his, I saw a pang of hurt in his eyes, my feelings towards him had not changed, I was intensely grateful that he had revealed the truth to me but I needed some time to think.

"I'm gonna go clear my head," I said standing up. "I just...need to be alone for a while."

"I understand." Bane nodded.

I slipped my feet into a pair of sneakers, grabbing my coat and walked out the apartment, down the stairs and into the street, I looked over at Bobby's car sat on the drive and walked over to it. I should smash it up, total it, write it off then give it back to him but it's just a car, smashing up a simple car is nothing compared to the heartache he inflicted on my father. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned round to see who is was. Now if I had seen these two men a week ago, I would have been scared witless, they were Bobby's bodyguards and I'm talking about the don't ask questions; I need this person taken care of bodyguards.

"I was wondering when I would see you two." I said, putting hands in my pockets and leaning against the car.

"Bobby demands to see you, and if you don't come quietly, to make sure you come with us whether you want to or not." The taller one smirked, I think his name was Claude.

I rolled my eyes, "Does it look like I'm resisting? I was thinking of going to see him anyway, you know, maybe smash the car up and drive up to whatever God-forsaken hovel he is crawling around in."

"You have a smart mouth..." The shorter one said, Jim I think his name was. "That can get you in trouble."

I shrugged, "I'm not really bothered, just take me to Bobby already."

I threw the keys at Claude and got into the back of the car, the two of them looked at each other and got in, driving me down the road to the bar he owned. I know Bane will be angry that I went without him and unprotected, but this is something I have to do on my own.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for your reviews and favourites, it really means a lot that you find my story so damn interesting :) I've written the first part from Bane's POV, we know how Arabia feels about all what has happened but we still don't know what is going through his head. __And so Bane's training will finally come in handy... Sort of... Presenting..._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bane's POV

I watched Arabia walk out the apartment and sighed, at last the truth was out, she finally knew the truth about her birth parents. However her mood was ominous, guarded, I don't think she knew whether to laugh or cry. Standing up and looking out of the window I observed her staring at Bobby's car; I am relieved that I no longer have to call that man her father; she looked so exotic, so mysterious, so beautiful. I had known her as child, watched her grow up to be a very mischievious child with Talia, constantly getting under everyone's feet but always melting peoples hearts with those big chestnut eyes, she has her mother's eyes and her father's determination. And when they went away to Gotham and Ra's al Ghul only came back...I knew something had gone wrong, I watched as al Ghul's life fell around his ears for the second time, watched him become a hard and uncaring man. He even excommunicated me in the end as the memories for him were too great. When I found her 12 years later, I couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother, it was like Luna had been reincarnated through Arabia and she was with Bobby, I would have gladly taken revenge but it wasn't my revenge to take. No. It's all Arabia's.

I frowned as two men walked up behind her, she seemed to know them, but what really got me angry was that she actually got in the car with them and drove away. Clenching my fist I stormed out of the apartment in persuit, there is no way she is facing Bobby on her own.

Arabia's POV

We walked into the bar and went right through to the office upstairs, I had been here countless times and I still hate it, if this place caught on fire I'd roast marshmallows on it. Bobby was sat in his desk chair pouring himself a whiskey, the bottle was half empty and there was an empty bottle sat next to another unopened bottle of whiskey...looks like he's having money troubles. He didn't look up until the door had been shut behind me, he looked older, greyer, meaner. Like his connections are finally turning their back on him. He gulped his whiskey down and poured himself another before stood up, moving around the desk to get a better look at me.

"Hello _daddy_." I smiled sarcastically.

"You have a lot of nerve." He growled.

"Oh save it, you're the one who wanted me here," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hurry up and say what you have to say so I can get on with my life."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you put me through when you stole my car?" He said dangerously.

I laughed and shook my head, he was pathetic, all he cared about was the car? Why didn't he come for the car weeks ago?

"Well you have it back now." I smiled.

"Insolent girl!" He spat, getting in my face. "That car needed to be returned two weeks ago! The Mafia nearly came for me!"

I shrugged, "Not my problem is it, you know where I live, you could have just knocked my door for the keys."

"Yes, well, I would have but you seem to have a little 'visitor' staying with you." He grumbled.

"Who you mean Bane?" I smirked. "Bobby, you are so pathetic! You still could have come round for the keys, but no, you decide to act like some tough guy and haul me all the way over here! God how did I put up with you for so long!"

Bobby was getting more and more aggravated and began pacing up and down, sloshing his drink all over the place before knocking it back and pouring himself another one.

"You're just like your mother," He snarled, drinking noisily. "Stubborn, rude, insolent, arrogant. I should have let them take you away along with her."

"Ahh now we're getting somewhere!" I laughed loudly, stepping forward and showing him my mother's necklace that I now wear religiously.

"I know everything, how you were violent and she plucked up the courage to leave you and make a fresh start, but you didn't like that, did you? Oh no, you hated that she stood up to you, wanted to teach her a lesson, make sure that no one would ever see her again, what you didn't realise was that she had a child with her, the child couldn't possibly be yours and you got mad, wanted to hurt her, so you threatened her and her child, but she begged you to take care of her child in exchanged that she would meet her fate. You didn't do a good job, because here I am, vengeful and filled with hate for you. You are a weak little man, Bobby, you have been hiding behind people your whole life, your vile family, your dishonest business, the Mafia. But you are on your own now Bobby, no one wants to know a weak, sad, lowlife like you."

Bobby had stopped pacing by now, at first when I showed him the necklace, he went pale and poured himself another drink, but by now his face was blank, he simply put the glass on the desk and as he turned round stroke me round the face, his face dark with evil intentions.

"I'm a weak man am I?" He said quietly, grabbing my jaw as I stood back up, shocked by his actions.

"I'm a weak man AM I!"

I spat at him which gained me another slap, my vision blurring slightly as he screamed at me.

"Your mother is a whore! She deserves everything she gets! And you..." He yelled, grabbing me by my hair.

"You deserve so much more."

I shrieked and swung my hands for his head, catching him in the eye, he swore and let me go. I backed away from him, clutching my face. Red hot rage burning me up from the inside out, I ran at him and punched him in the face, sending him to his knees.

"Do not speak about my mother that way! You are worthy to even mention her! You had her killed because you couldn't let go! You bastard!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

Bobby grabbed my fist and threw my down to the floor as I went to get up, he got up quicker and kicked me hard in the ribs, winding me.

"Oh Arabia," He smiled scarily, his foot on my throat. "If only you knew..."

He had finally lost it, he squeezed my neck harder, I could feel the life in me ebbing away as he cut off my air and blood circulation.

"Your precious mother isn't dead."


	8. Chapter 8

_Ooooooooooh the plot thickens! ;) I'm gonna keep this brief because I know you are DYING to know what is going on ^_^ __I'm gonna be naive here and say that I don't really know what lemons and fluff mean lol but if it means cuteness and gives you that "Awwwwwww" feeling, then I suppose this chapter will have a bit of that in it...including some violence and some strong language, can't have a chapter without someone getting hurt...I'm waffling lol sorry. Anywho here you go :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I blinked up at Bobby as my vision began to darken, my brain unable to process what I had heard as I began to lose consciousness. I heard Bobby swear and scream in the distance and felt the weight of his foot lift off my oesophagus, I gasped for air and coughed violently as the blood began flowing back to where it should, my lungs filling with the much needed air I couldn't live without. I felt big, strong hands lift me into a sitting position.

"You should have let me come with you." He said, his voice sounding annoyed and disapproving.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled up at him. "But I knew you would come, please don't be angry, I needed to do this alone."

Bane still looked mad and turned his eyes to Bobby who was sat back in his chair with a bloody nose and a fat lip.

"Don't hurt him." I rasped, holding onto my sore ribs, I've probably cracked one or two ribs but I think I'll be alright.

Bane gave me a questioning look as he looked over me, slightly glazed eyed, red faced and rasping with possible fractured ribs.

"Arabia, look at what he has done to you!"

"He said...my mother is still alive..." I gulped, my eyes burning with angry tears.

Bane stopped dead as he knelt down closer to me, putting the back of his hand against my forehead.

"Impossible, maybe you heard wrong."

"I'm not stupid Bane," I snapped, brushing his hand away crossly. "I know what I heard."

I had never seen Bane so angry, he stood up and strode over to Bobby, picking him up by his collar, leaving him dangling at least a foot off the ground.

"Is what you said to Arabia true?" He said dangerously.

Bobby rasped kicking his legs sporadically, "Yes."

"You better not be lying Bobby Banner." Bane growled.

"No no, please! I swear she lives!" Bobby panicked.

Bane dropped him back in the chair and walked back over to me as I tried to get up.

"I know about my real father." I said, standing to my full height.

"I thought you would by now," He replied, undoing his tie slightly as he grabbed for the bottle of whiskey on his desk.

"You're not stupid, I knew you would either figure it out or Bane would have told you."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I shouted.

"Because I didn't want you going out looking for him," He sighed, putting the bottle to his sore lip. "I wanted to punish you all for what you did to me."

"I did nothing wrong!" I exclaimed.

"You were born!" He shouted. "You the product of Luna and Ra's al Ghul supposed "love" for" each other! When Luna turned up with you all I could feel was rage, I wanted to hurt her; she didn't deserve death, no. That was too quick and she couldn't feel the same pain she had inflicted on me so I put her somewhere she could never see you again."

"And my father?" I asked, gritting my teeth, my hatred building for Bobby even more.

"Oh, he came for you countless times," Bobby grinned darkly, drinking straight out the bottle. "He threatened to have me killed if you were not returned to him, but I told him that I would kill you if he continued to threaten me. He soon got the message."

I clenched my fists as my blood began to boil, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could he be so nonchalant about the fact that he has ruined my life and the lives of my parents?

"Where is my mother now?" I replied. "I deserve to know the truth."

Bobby smiled and took yet another swig from the nearly empty bottle. "Gotham Mental Institute."

I stopped dead, Bane growled angrily behind me. He put my mother in a mental hospital? When there was nothing wrong with her? The rage burst out of me, white hot fury exploding out me like lava out of a dormant volcano; I ran screaming and lunged for him in his chair, I punched, I slapped, I hit and I kicked.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I shrieked, thumping him hard in the face. "YOU PUT MY MOTHER IN A _MENTAL HOSPITAL_!?"

"She deserved it!" Bobby shouted, shielding himself.

I screamed louder and dragged him to the floor, kicking him hard before pulling his gun out of his holster under his arm.

"Arabia stop." Bane said quickly.

I cocked the gun and aimed it shakily at the barely conscious Bobby, my chest heaving, my eyes wild. No this man needs to be punished for what he has done to my family, this one man destroyed a family because he couldn't let go and move on, he has taken everything away from me and what makes it worse is that he shows no remorse. No. He can't be left alive. Bane must have read my mind because he was in front of me before I knew it.

"Killing Bobby is not the way forward," He said calmly. "Yes, he deserves it, yes, he ruined your life, but this sort of revenger will not make you feel better. What will you do once you kill him? You will have his blood on your hands and do you truly want to live with that? Do you honestly want to start your life anew with the thought in the back of your mind that you killed a man? No Arabia, I cannot allow your innocence to be tainted that way."

I had calmed down somewhat but I was still mad, I watched Bobby get to his knees and struck him across the face with the gun.

"I won't kill you, Bane is right, I don't want to dirty myself, so I am going to let you life," I snarled, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"I want you to remember today, and all the years you tortured my mother in that godforsaken hospital, I want you to wake up in a cold sweat each night as you remember the despair in my father's eyes. I want you to live to death. But Bobby, if my mother is not where you say she is, I will not hesitate to come back. But I won't kill you...oh no...Bane will."

"You can count on that." Bane rumbled, giving Bobby a menacing look before leading me out the office.

We walked out the bar and on to the street, the adrenaline left me completely and I collapsed on my knees clutching my ribs, the pain worsening as I took a breath in.

"You overdid it back there." Bane said, picking me up.

I bit my lip hard to stop from crying out as he lifted me up. "Mom." It was all I could say as the pain in my ribs ached and throbbed, radiating across my chest.

"I know, but you can't go to her when you are in this state, you may have made your cracked ribs worse and what good would you be to her now? You need to take care of her when we free her, not the other way around." He said, walking down the road to a black 4x4.

I looked up at him worriedly, the pain had had taken my voice and I didn't trust myself to open my mouth and say something in the fear that all I would do is scream.

"I'll take care of you, once you are fit, we will go and retrieve Luna," He opened the car door and placed me carefully in the passenger seat.

"The car is mine, have no fear, it's not the spoils of ill gotten gains."

I chuckled lightly and winced as he buckled me up then went round to the front and started the engine. I must have dozed off because when I woke up again I was in bed in my pyjamas, I sat up stiffly to find the pain in my ribs was mild. Bane was sat in the chair by the window with a Sherlock Holmes book.

"Try not to move too much, I've bandaged you up, you have quite a bit of bruising and I've also given you a small dose of my pain relief drugs." He said, putting the book down and coming over to sit next to me.

"How long was I out for?" I asked groggily, laying back down.

"Almost all day, it's dusk now." Bane replied.

I nodded and closed my eyes again. "Did I dream all of this? Is my mom really alive?"

"No, this is reality, and we shall see when we go and get her," Bane smiled, moving a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"But now, you need to rest, you were like a wild animal when you attacked Bobby."

"He deserved it." I grumbled, folding my arms.

"Yes, yes he did," Bane laughed, kissing me softly. "I am so proud of you, you could have ignored me and killed him, you were the bigger person back there."

"He still doesn't deserve to breath the same air as us though." I pouted.

Bane just smiled as he looked into my eyes. "You are so much stronger than you were a few months ago, you really are Ra's al Ghul's daughter."

I hugged him tightly, well, as tightly as I could considering my ribs. I knew the truth about my family, my father is long gone but my mom is alive, I don't know how she is, but I will take care of her no matter what has happened to her. She deserves that at least.


	9. Chapter 9

_Good grief, good gracious, good gravy! Chapter 9 already :) First and foremost, I would like to apologise for the late chapter, Christmas is really important to me and my family, so it was all hands on deck, buuuuut, I'm back now! And ready to delight your minds with this fanfic. I would also like to thank everyone who has read, followed and reviewed this fanfic. You have NO idea how much this means to me ^^ I have some ideas in the pipeline for other fanfics soooo stay tuned if you like what I do because once I have finished this one, I will be straight on them ;) Right, now, back to the story, Arabia found out where her mother is, Bane is in turmoil, he knows he has a duty to look after Arabia, but can't help but feel that the connection between them is growing stronger maybe a little too quickly for him to catch up...oooooooh I'm just as excited as you guys about what is gonna happen next :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Arabia's POV

We stayed in the flat for a week, Bane refused to let me do anything as my ribs were still pretty bad. He has been my rock since I found out my mom was still alive, which I still couldn't believe. My mom was still living. I can't imagine what she is going through right now, stuck in that awful mental hospital when there is nothing wrong with her. I was sat on the balcony of the flat looking up at the Moon when I heard the door slide behind me and Bane sit down next to me with a blanket and a hot drink.

"You should be resting." He said, putting the blanket round me and handing me the hot drink.

"I know, but I can't sleep, I've slept more this week than I have in my entire life." I said, sipping the drink he put in my favourite mug.

"You have needed it," Bane said, putting his arm round me. "You gave Bobby quite a beating."

"Which he deserved." I pouted, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I know, but still, I don't want you overdoing it." Bane replied, nudging me slightly.

"When are we going to go and get mom?" I asked after a long pause.

"When you are feeling better."

"But I'm feeling better now! All this stuff with Bobby was a week ago, my ribs still hurt but I am so much better than I was, come on Bane, if you don't let me save my mom then I'll go without you and you know I will."

I looked up at him defiantly, there was no way I was backing down. No way, not when my mom needed my help. Bane sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Alright fine, if you can look after yourself without my aid tonight, we will go tomorrow morning." He said.

I nodded, it was fair, I have to prove I can get about and look after myself before I can look after my mom, I am determined to show him I'm okay, it wouldn't be fair to let him look after both of us, I mean, I already feel bad that he has to do everything now. If I had just waited for him, maybe I wouldn't be so wounded now. Bane must have been watching my thoughtful face because he kissed me on the forehead, rousing me from my thoughts, his mouth twisted into a soft smile as he looked deep into my eyes. I smiled back, he has done so much for me without wanting much in return, he has moped up my blood, sweat and tears without as much as a grumble or a complaint; I stroked his face, my thumb running over the scar on his face, he held my hand in his, leaning into my hand as he gently kissed my thumb.

"You're thinking again." He smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked slowly, not wanting to sound ungrateful. "I mean you ask for nothing in return, why would you want to waste your time with me?"

"Because I cannot stand by and see this injustice run your lives, think of it as a reckoning for you all, Bobby will from now on be mindful of the things he does as everything has repercussions, your mother will be delivered from the unjustness she is facing as we speak, and you, you get to know the truth, to be reborn. Like a phoenix out of the ashes, you can start anew." He said, outstretching his hands to animate his passion.

I clasped onto my necklace and gasped. "The fire rises."

"Exactly." He smiled widely.

I put the mug down and hugged him as best I could without causing too much pain. "You are trully amazing, Bane."

He laughed and put his arms around me, I closed my eyes briefly, taking in his musky scent, he smelt faintly of leather and Old Spice.

"I am simply a man who wants to see justice done onto those who deserve it." He said, shrugging.

I paused for a second before looking up at him. "A bit like Batman..."

Bane stopped too and thought about it and shook his head. "No, Mr. Wayne did it all for himself, at first it was for the revenge of his family, then his honour then to finish what he started. No I am nothing like Batman, because I do it for you. It started as revenge for Ra's al Ghul, to make those our caused him pain suffer, but when I delved deeper into your past and what you went through, I couldn't sit idly by and say I was doing it for him, where would that leave you? Father less, mother less and on your own. No I couldn't...cannot let that happen."

He stroked his thumb against my jaw as he looked into my eyes, his own eyes filled with such an intense passion, he sends a chill down my spine, I put my hand on his and smile softly.

"And that's what makes you amazing." I whispered, pressing my lips against his.

His lips were softer than I thought they would be, I've kissed him before, but this time, it felt different, I felt something shift inside me, I had always thought that I couldn't let my feelings get in the way, but I don't care anymore...I think I'm falling in love with Bane. I felt him hesitate for a few seconds but he kissed me back briefly before pulling away and playing with my hair, like he always did.

"Come on," He said standing up and holding out his hand to help me up. "If we are going to get Luna tomorrow, I need to see that you can take care of yourself.

I sighed and nodded. Right. I'd forgotten about that...

Bane's POV

She did it again, kissed me and made me question why I was doing all of this. Am I helping her because it is the right thing to do? Or because of this feeling in my gut that I can't shake? I care for her deeply, yes, but this new feeling that keeps cropping every time she smiles, laughs, cries or even looks at me with those big hazel eyes of hers, scares me. I don't want to hurt her, she is too precious, she should be scared of me. Everyone else is. I don't really mind, I'd be scared of me if I met myself in a dark alleyway. But Arabia...she is fearless, going into seeing Bobby on her own, knowing fully well what would happen, letting me in her life without a frightened thought, standing up for herself...she has such a beautiful soul. Why would she want to corrupt herself with someone like me?


	10. Chapter 10

_So here we are chapter 10, I'll keep this brief but thank you for reviewing and reading, you guys rock :) Anywho, Bane faces up to some home , be forewarned this chapter contains SMUT! It's been building and building and finally just EXPLODED! If you are sensitive to rudey dudeys then you can skip that bit as you won't miss any of the main story but you will miss the lurrrrrve flowing! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I limped from the balcony and into my room, Bane brought in the half empty mug and blanket.

"You sure you don't need my help?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine, I can do it." I said, shaking my head, a determined look on my face.

Bane just nodded and walked back into the living room. "Shout if you need me."

I sighed again and sat on the bed as I watched him leave the room, he hadn't showed much emotion after that kiss, I know he has trouble showing his feelings but he has literally shut me out. Again. It's not the first time it's happened, when we kissed when he told me who my dad was, I thought he was going to tell me his feelings or something but no, we kiss and go right back to business. I don't get him some days. I got myself showered and dressed without Bane and sat down in the living room gritting my teeth as my ribs began protesting to the movements I had been inflicting on them. I may be in pain but I refuse to give up. Mom is coming home tomorrow. Period.

"You okay?" Bane asked as I gripped the couch.

"Yep." I said shortly, putting an arm round my ribs.

Bane sighed and sat next to me, studying my face it was clear he could see the pain in my eyes, but I was not going to let him see it. No. Mom needs me... I need my mom...He shook his head as he got up to get me some painkillers.

"Alright you win," He said, putting a glass of water down along with a bottle of painkillers.

"We'll go get her tomorrow morning."

I smiled and took the medication, sitting back slowly willing for the pain to cease. Judgement day tomorrow.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That night I tossed and turned as I dreamt of horrific scenes of my mom. she was being subjected to shock therapy, medicine she didn't need being forced down her throat, her being restrained. Her blood curdling screams echoing in my head as she turned her head on the bed she was strapped to. She screamed for help but when she realised it was me, her face turned from helpless to snarling, her lips curling over her teeth as she shrieked that it was my fault, if I had been stronger maybe she would not be in the situation, if I had found out about my real family earlier, I could have gotten her out and we could have been living somewhere remote away from everyone. Just the two of us.

I finally couldn't take it and decided to get up and get a drink, I crept into the living room to where Bane was sleeping, he slept weird. On his back with his arms closed, I chuckled and crept over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of milk.

"Why are you up so early?" Bane asked, making me jump out my skin.

"Jesus!" I gasped, putting down the glass and frowning at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack! What is wrong with you?"

"Your the one up at 2:45am." He said, rolling off the sofa bed and standing to his full height before walking over and leaning on the wall next to the fridge.

"I had bad dreams and I don't want to be in my head right now..." I mumbled, still peeved off that he scared me like that.

Bane walked over to me and picked me up, putting me up on the counter so I was eye level with him, I blushed deeply as I realised he was shirtless. "Luna will be rescued, and we will look after her, no matter what she has been through in the past, we will start afresh and help her get her life back." He said intently looking into my eyes.

"Promise?" I said, rather childishly, I knew he couldn't promise me things like this, but I knew he would try to anyway. I just needed to hear him say it.

"On my life." He replied, stroking my shoulders as he put his forehead on mine.

I closed my eyes and sighed, exasperatedly, all these mixed messages, first I thought he was letting me in, yesterday he shut me out, now it's as if nothing's happened.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't what me." I snapped, moving my head back. "Why do you do this? Blow hot and cold? Toy with my emotions and mess with my heart? I don't need this, I got my own troubles, so either stop messing around and be there for me, or leave me alone to finish -"

I was interrupted by Bane crushing his lips against mine, my hands instantly went to his hair as he kissed me with such a passion, such a need it knocked me for six, I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands snaking round my waist and through my hair. He picked me up and strode over to my bedroom, our lips not once parting as he kicked the door open and laid me down on the bed. Our lips parted and I took a breath after what felt like a lifetime.

"Am I blowing hot and cold now?" He whispered, planting small kisses on my neck.

My voice got stuck in my throat as he continued planting kisses on my skin, each kiss leaving a radiation of heat, eventually it felt like my skin was on fire. But it didn't hurt, quite the opposite, the flames of lust and passion licking at my being deliciously as I ran my fingers through his hair again, kissing him back with the same amount passion as he showed me.

"Please don't hide from me again." I whispered back on his lips.

"On my life Arabia, I will never leave your side." He replied, looking into my eyes.

I smiled and closed my eyes as he began to nibble my ear. Words could not describe the euphoria rushing through my body and soul, this felt right at last Bane has opened up, a little unorthodox but I guess if you bottle up your emotions, events like this happen.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, pulling my pyjama top up slowly.

"Yes." I sighed, lifting my arms to aid the undressing.

He smiled a sweet smile that melted me to my core, he kissed me softly as he began fondling my ample bosom.

"In that case I'll gentle..." He grinned as he nipped my collarbone, causing me to yelp. "This time..."

I giggled and arched my back slightly as I enjoyed his ministrations, his lips went down and began kissing down my chest causing me to gasp and arch up again, only to hiss and shrink back into the bed. Bane looked up at me, nipping at my skin.

"Ribs?" He asked.

"Ribs." I replied, stroking his fingers down his muscular back.

He kissed his way down my chest and began running his tongue over the offending area, I bit my lip and gasped, now that was something I wasn't expecting, Bane chuckled, he must have seen my face.

"What?" He asked, a playful look on his face.

"Such a tease." I sighed, giggling again.

"Oh? A tease am I?" He growled, running his hand down my belly and down my thigh, catching my centre with his fingers.

He slipped his hand inside my shorts toying with me, I groaned and squirmed underneath him as he went back to kissing my breasts.

"You are so beautiful," He said in a hushed voice between kisses. "Body, mind and soul."

I couldn't say a thing, his fingers were strumming a tune I couldn't keep up with, my climax screaming to be released, but it was too soon, I grabbed his hand out my shorts causing him to look up at me with a questioning look, I took my chance and kissed him back, hard. The tension of my built up orgasm turning me into a crazy nymphomaniac. He growled deeply as I nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip, my nails digging into his back.

"Stop teasing and get on with it." I said breathlessly.

"Mmm I was going to be gentle, but God woman, you drive me insane." He snarled seductively on my lips, ripping my shorts off.

I gave a high pitched squeak when I felt the tear of my underwear as he ripped them off also, I pouted as I watched him throw what was left of my clothes behind him.

"You're buying me new ones."

"Oh hush." He said, standing quickly to remove his trousers.

I bit my lip as I watched him, you have to understand that Bane is very big man...in more ways than one, so when he revealed himself to me I couldn't help but gulp, he just stood there smirking as he stroked himself, watching me squirm as I watched him.

"You said you'd be gentle." I said shakily.

"Yes," He said slowly, making his way up to the bed, his member standing proudly away from his muscular and oh so manly body. He crawled up in between my legs, kissing his way up my body, I sighed blissfully, laying back and for a split second I believed him...until he bit me hard on my neck, I cried out loudly, taken by surprise as I looked back at Bane who was now looking at me like a piece of meat, his eyes dark with lust, I shook with anticipation.

"But I changed my mind..."

God help me...if I can't walk tomorrow I won't be surprised. Bane parted my legs with his hand and with one swift thrust buried himself to the hilt. I screamed loudly, unaccustomed to the size and girth of Bane, he stopped momentarily and slid out slowly, I moaned and wrapped my legs round his waist, he growled lowly and slammed back into me. I squeezed my eyes shut expecting it to hurt, but it didn't it felt good...really good. Bane sensed that I had grown use to him and picked up the pace, I moaned again, digging my nails into his back as he ploughed me like a field, he grunted as I rocked and rolled my hips on him, his lips found mine and we kissed passionately, in the heat of the moment, I know that when I think back to this day and I remember what I did I know I'll face palm but I raised my hand off his back and slapped him right on the behind. Of course, he stopped and looked me, his brow plaited as I realised what I had done, Bane just took my hand and held it above my head and carried on. Awkward much...I keep forgetting Bane isn't like any other man I have met, most of them would growl, grunt and go faster. No Bane just restrains me and pretends I didn't just spank him...note to self...don't spank Bane. I lay there bucking and writhing with Bane until he got bored and flipped us over, I squealed as we were still joined at the hip and moaned as I slid further downwards on him, I didn't know he could go further! He chuckled and started thrusting upwards, grabbing my breasts roughly, I didn't mind, it felt glorious. I could feel my climax building again, my hands suddenly didn't feel like my own, I gave Bane a dirty seductive look as I rolled my hips on him, he groaned, closing his eyes as he placed both hands on my hips, trying to speed me up, but I liked the speed we were going at and grinned slowly, my left hand began stroking his chest as I rolled and bucked on him as I sucked on my index finger of my right hand, Bane opened his eyes when I didn't speed up and instantly froze at the transformation of me straddling him, nails clawing at his chest, fingers in mouth, his hands started to roam my body as I entranced him with my sexual dance. He groaned slowly and lay his head back heavily, his eyes closing again. I grinned again, I knew he was close, his member twitching inside me made my stomach churn with anticipation. I placed both hands on his chest and sped up, closing my eyes, I was determined to finish us both off, Bane cottoned on and began thrusting harder than before. I moaned loudly my climax screaming to be released.

Bane pulled me down for a kiss but stopped short to kiss my jaw, "Say my name."

"Bane." I moaned.

He thrust harder, digging his fingers into my hips. "What's my name?"

"Bane." I cried, bouncing on him harder and faster.

He grabbed me by my hair and kissed me roughly, growling viciously but turning my insides to jelly. "What. Is. My Name?"

"BANE!" I screamed, arching my back as I came hard, fast and loudly, Bane came a second later, growling as he thrust out his own climax.

I collapsed on his chest, breathless but happy, he put his arms round me and lifted me off him, I bit my lip as we finally parted and curled up next to him as he put his arms around me, pulling the duvet up over us.

"I told you you are amazing." I whispered sleepily.

Bane chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Hush."

"I mean it, that felt...special."

"Because it was." He replied.

I looked up at him, "I mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." He said, kissing me.

I smiled and snuggled down, yawning as sleep came to claim me.

"You can sleep in here...with me if you want from now on." I said.

"I will, as much as the sofa bed is comfortable, it's better here." He laughed.

I knelt on my elbows, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Is that why you took us to my bed and not the sofa?"

Bane gave my a sexy smirk and stretched casually. "I always wondered what your bed felt like with you straddling me..."

"You-" I started, grabbing the pillow ready to hit him, but he was quicker and was on me holding my hands above my head, his hips pressing into mine.

"You what?" He smirked.

I gave up, pouting, Bane just laughed and kissed my pouting lips, bringing me out of my tantrum. He rolled off me and took me with him so my head was resting on his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. Despite his strength, agility, cleverness and the air about him, Bane is also a human being. A human being who can feel pain, anger, remorse, happiness. Love. The word played on my mind as I lay there, his fingers running through my hair. Does he? Could he? Surely, after tonight...he must have _some_ sort of feeling towards me.

"Arabia." He said, he sounded serious so I looked up at him. If he was going to shut me out again I wanted him to look me in the eye and what he was putting me through.

But his expression was soft, he stroked my face gently and smiled, I bit my lip and looked away blushing, something had changed in him.

"Look at me, Arabia," He said softly, sitting up slightly.

I looked up at him through the strands of hair covering my face, whatever he was going to say was going to be game changing. He brushed my hair out of the way and leaned forward and kissed me so softly, it took me by surprise. Again. I blinked back at him, causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"I have never met anyone like you, you are strong, clever, passionate, stubborn and the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

"I doubt that," I mumbled, blushing. "Surely you have been with cleverer, more beautiful women than me..."

Bane looked at me with a puzzled look then shook his head disappointedly. "I am not like that. You know I'm not like that."

"I know...sorry." I sighed.

"Don't be, I know you haven't had it easy, but it will get easier I promise." He smiled, kissing my hand.

"I know." I said, hugging him.

Bane held onto me and began playing with my hair as we settled down together in each other's arms. I bit my lip again and closed my eyes tight, no time like the present, I took a deep breath and just blurted out the words my brain was warning me against but my heart was willing me to say.

"I love you Bane." I said, expecting to be knocked back and rebuffed.

"I love you too, Arabia." He said, without hesitation.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Honestly and truthfully." He said, bringing my chin up to kiss me again.

At last things are beginning to look up for me, maybe for us.


	11. Chapter 11

_And so, chapter 11, I am sorry that I have taken so long but I have been busy with my Nana's funeral, she was very close to me so I had to take some time out. We are nearly at the end now, can't believe it, it's feel like it's rushed by I've made this chapter slightly longer than the others as there is a lot to get through :) Arabia finally is reunited with her mother, Luna gets the justice she so desperately deserves, and Bane, Bane is just Bane, sexy, broody and masculine ^^ Now, the question about Bane having hair lol was deliberate, he's had other things on his mind other than keeping on top of his hair and stuff, you'll see trust me :D to get a mental picture of him, think of Tom Hardy with a buzz cut hair cut, stubble and a scar going across his face from the bottom of his cheek across his mouth...Tom Hardy with stubble...*.* okay okay I'm going back to the fanfic..._

* * *

**Chapter11**

Bane's POV

And so it finally happened, my feelings for Arabia exploding into an unexpected night of passion and I do not regret it for a single minute, I watched as she slept soundly, her long auburn hair twisted into kinks and curls known as the imfamous bed hair, the hint of a smile on her face as she dreamt peacefully. Her complexion was rosy and she looked healthier than I had ever seen her. She was absolutely stunning. And she was all mine, I have no intention of letting her go, not for anyone. Her neck was covered in bite marks from the night before, I chuckled, I probably was covered in them too seeing as she was like vampire the second time round. I shuffled over a little and she rolled over to where I had been laying, she frowned in her sleep when she found I wasn't there and shuffled again until I put my arm round her, she settled down and went back to smiling softly. I smiled as I watched her and planted a kiss on her forehead. I do truly love her, I wouldn't say it just to appease her, I am not that sort of man. It has taken me a while to finally open up to her, she is right, when I didn't feel comfortable I would clam up and go about my business on my own. But it isn't about me anymore, it never has been, I must protect Rae... Rae, I may start calling her that, I remember Luna use to call to her using this nickname. I looked over at the alarm clock on her side of the bed; 8:18am, may as well wake her up. I smirked as I thought of a way to do so. I leaned over her and planted my lips on hers, kissing her softly, she stirred and stretched lazily, opening her eyes and seeing me laying almost on top of her, although her eyes were slightly glazed after just waking up she smiled and put her arms round me.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." I replied.

She continued to smile but slowly her happy expression changed to a puzzled look then to a shocked yet slightly mortified look as she grabbed the duvet up to her armpits.

"Last night!" She cried, looking round the room for her pyjamas.

"Yes it happened." I replied, amused by her expressions.

She looked back at me then up at the lamp shade above us, squinting slightly. "A-Are those my panties?"

I looked up to where she was gesturing and laughed, they were completely shredded, they didn't even look like underwear anymore.

"That maybe my fault," I admitted. " I got slightly carried away."

"That _maybe_? You got _slightly_ carried away?" She exclaimed, looking slightly annoyed as she grabbed the duvet from over us and wrapping it around her naked frame before standing up on the bed to untangle what was left of her clothing.

I raised an eyebrow as I lay on my side watching her, I was just as naked as she was, why was she hiding away from me now? I must know every inch of her body by now. She was still reaching up with one hand and trying to cover up her modesty with the other, I arched my brow and pulled on the duvet playfully, she frowned at me and tutted, pulling it away from my grasp, I simply grinned and tugged harder, she shrieked as it fell out of her hands.

"Bane!" She cried, trying to cover up.

I laughed, positioning myself between her legs as she quickly grabbed the frayed garment down, she tried to jump off the bed but I poked her behind her knees, making her collapse to her knees on top of me. She blushed intensely, slapping me on the chest in frustration.

"Why must you tease me so?" She complained.

"Because your reaction is funny," I smiled. "You are so easy to tease. In more ways than one."

She pouted, folding her arms under he breasts, making them protrude outwards, either she was teasing me now or she didn't realise what she doing, either way, her movements were beginning to turn me on.

"You look like a hobo." She countered, pulling on the hair that had began to grow on my head and poking at the rough stubble on my face.

I shrugged, I didn't really bother keeping up with shaving and I might not, I'll shave the stubble as it's itchy and annoying but I may as well leave my hair this short at least, it's keeping me warm. I tweaked a nipple, grinning triumphantly as she gasped, biting her lip, she slapped me again and got off me, pulling on a night gown as she stormed into the bathroom. I sighed and got up, following her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked crossly, mumbling under her breath as she brushed her hair fiercely before putting it up as she began to brush her teeth, all the way through it mumbling toothpaste filled, garbled words that made sense to her but sounded like gibberish to me.

She spat in the sink and rinsed her mouth out before glaring at me.

"What's wrong he says." She grumbled, storming past me through the living room and into the kitchen.

I simply followed her as she then began ignoring me but slamming doors as she looked for the coffee. I really don't get women. They can be sexy, cute and seductive one minute, then cross, moody and irritable the next.

"Where the hell did you put the coffee?" She snapped, slamming the cupboard above her head hard.

"Bottom cupboard next to the fridge." I replied, nodding to it.

"Oh." She replied, opening the cupboard and taking the coffee out then spinning round to face me.

"For God sake Bane, put some clothes on!" She cried, exasperatedly.

"What if I don't want to." I said, smiling slowly.

She sighed, putting a hand on her hip. "Then what do you want?"

I stepped in the kitchen and put my hands on her shoulders, pulling the nightgown off letting it pool around her feet.

"I want you to come back to bed." I said, kissing her softly.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arabia's POV

I don't know how many times we did it that morning but I feel sorry for my neighbours. After he coaxed me back to bed I went for a shower, which he promptly followed me into, I made breakfast for the two of us and he decided to give me brunch...I don't know what has gotten into him, but I'm seriously not complaining although if I get a complaint from the landlord, I wouldn't be surprised.

"When are we going go get Mom?" I asked as we were getting dressed after spending the morning buck ass nude.

"Now, if you are ready." Bane said, pulling on a black vest.

I nodded, of course I was ready, I've been ready since I found out where she was. I packed a bag, only light things like a bottle of water, a sandwich, the lock picking set Bane had given me as a gift; we went round the apartment block at night practising, I was pretty good at it now, a set of clothes she could change into and a pair of trainers, I hope they fit, if not we can stop off somewhere and buy her what she needs. We travelled in silence in the car, my mind racing. What if she has turned mad? That doesn't matter, no matter what has happened to her I will take care of her. The 30 minute drive felt like an hour and once we parked up, Bane switched off the engine and took my hand.

"Whatever happens in there," He said. "You must stay calm, try not to argue with anyone unless you have to and when we meet Luna, don't overload her with too information, we don't know how she will cope."

"Right." I nodded.

I took a deep breath and got out the car, walking into the building, the walls were bleach white with noticeboards detailing different kinds of mental illnesses, the place looked too clinical, yeah I know it's a mental hospital but I felt claustrophobic, Bane held my hand and I took another breath and walked up to the reception's desk. A young woman with her black hair pulled back in a tight bun sat typing away on the computer, she stopped what she was doing and smiled at us.

"Good afternoon how may I help you?" She said in a sing song voice.

I felt sorry for her, what we were about to do was probably going to make her unemployed.

"Um, I'm looking for Luna al Ghul, she might be under the name of Banner?" I asked, crossing my fingers that Bobby hadn't been lying to me.

The girl looked slightly worried but began tapping on the computer, "And who might you be may I ask?"

"I'm her daughter," I said confidently. "And this is my partner."

"I see," She nodded once and went back to the computer. "But I'm afraid Mrs Banner's details show that she doesn't have a daughter."

Figures. Bobby would have told them she has no one but him, she is completely isolated from me and everyone she knew and loved.

"Yes, well I am, my...father didn't want her seeing anyone I know that much but, I am here to see her." I said, pausing and shuddering at the thought of having to call Bobby my father.

She frowned and sighed, looking around to make sure she wasn't been heard. She looked extremely shifty, I don't know what is going on here but I just want to see my mom.

"Even if you are her daughter...I don't know if you should...she is very unstable." She finally said.

"That's because there is nothing wrong with her, there has never been anything wrong with her. I replied.

"The doctors would say differently." She said.

"Well they would, they were probably in on it with Bobby...he probably has something on them that could either incriminate them or get them killed." I mumbled to Bane.

"Sounds legitimate." He nodded.

"Look, I know you are just doing your job but I must insist that I see her." I stated.

"And I can't let you do that." She replied, getting a little more agitated.

"Yes you can, because I will just go and find her anyway." I shrugged.

"Then security will have to be called." She said, the frown deepening into her features.

"You can try." Bane said, giving her a menacing look.

She looked intensely worried at Bane's threat but I could see that she had her doubts of if he was bluffing.

"Trust me, you have no chance." I said raising my eyebrows in a as - a - matter - of - fact way.

She sighed heavily and massaged her temples. "Fine! But you have 15 minutes, any longer and security will be called. She is in room 416 on the third floor, corridor to your left, room at the end."

I smiled, that's all the time we needed. We rushed to the elevator and got in, I stabbed at the third floor button impatiently, Bane held my arm, calming me.

"Patience, you waited 18 years to see your mother again, what's a minute going to do?" He said as the doors closed and the elevator ascended.

I nodded and closed my eyes, praying that my dream wasn't true, that she could recognise me and not hate me. The elevator doors opened on the third floor and we stepped out into the main corridor. patients were standing, sitting or rocking in the middle of the corridors in light blue cotton tops and slacks with staff talking to them like they were stupid. One patient who looked about 45 rolled his eyes and walked off mumbling loudly that he wasn't an idiot just not well. Another patient was screaming at the top of her lungs as the staff forced her into a room, they shut the door and the screaming continued until she finally went silent. The patients all scuttled off in different directions as the staff came out the room and went off into another room. I looked up at Bane whose jaw clenched as we began walking down the corridor. He was obviously thinking what I was thinking. If Luna has being treated badly, we are kicking off.

"I have an idea," He said. "Clearly we are not going to be able to smuggle her out of the hospital through the main entrance but if I go and find a way out then you can find Luna, get her ready and I'll come and find you so we can get out safely."

"Right." I said shakily, Bane kissed my hand and smiled reassuringly.

"It's going to be alright." He said.

"I know, thank you." I smiled back, running off down the corridor the receptionist had said to go down.

I ran past the doors counting as I went past, 402, 404, 406, 408, 410. Six doors left. Six doors until I find my mom. Six doors left until I have my family back. 411, 412, 413, 414, 415...416. I stopped in front of her room, my heart pounding, this is it. I rattled the handle, of course it would be locked. I knelt down taking the lock picking kit out my bag and started on the lock, it gave fairly easily. I packed everything away and stood up, time seemed to slowed down as I turned the door knob and pushed the door open. There walking backwards and forwards wringing her hands, was my mother. Her long dark brown hair was wild and matted, her butterscotch coloured eyes sad and dull, her bottom lip was swollen from her probably biting it a lot, she was wearing the same light blue cotton top and slacks, she looked over at me and backed away trembling and whimpering. The room was dimly lit and quite small, a single bed sat in the corner with a wooden bedside table next to it, a battered old desk sat in the other corner with a chair that looked bolted to the floor. It was like a prison cell...criminal inmates would get more rights and privileges than what she has here.

"I - I've taken my medication!" She cried frantically, moving away to the wall behind her.

"The nurses saw me take it! I don't want to sleep again! I've been good ask Doctor Langford I'm getting better!"

"Luna, calm down, I'm not a nurse, in fact I don't work here." I said, making my way in slowly and closing the door. I put my hands up to show I wasn't armed and she calmed down slightly, putting her hands down but fiddling with the fabric on her slacks, another habit I suppose she does when nervous.

"Who...Who are you then?" She asked, the look of uncertainty in her eyes.

I took a deep breath, this could either way. Either she screams blue murder and goes nuclear on me or we pick up from where we left off.

"It's me Mom...It's your daughter Arabia." I said boldly.

She looked at me and shook her head, frowning, she turned away mumbling to herself then turned to look at me again.

"Why would you tell lies to me? Why would you say mean things to me? You don't know me." She said, her face more confused than angry.

"I'm not lying, I swear," I replied, pulling out the necklace from under my top and taking it off.

"You threw this to me when I was four, I couldn't...didn't catch it, I thought I had lost it but Bane returned it to me not too long ago."

Luna looked at me a for a minute or two, uncertainty still etched in her features as she shuffled forward and took the necklace from me. She gasped as she read the inscription, her eyes lighting up as she looked back me.

"Ra's gave this to me when we fell in love...when I came back here I was ambushed by Bobby and his men...you were with me and he said he was going to take you away from Ra's and I, I fought hard but they were stronger so I threw my necklace at you, but you were a child, still an infant, you didn't catch it but I hoped you would still remember me. I told you to never forget -"

"Who I was," I finished, tears gathering in my eyes. "I did for a while, Bobby acted like a father, not a very good one but father non the less, but then Bane arrived and told me everything."

She smiled as she began studying my face, she ran her fingers through my hair as she looked into my eyes. It took all my strength not to cry.

"My daughter...my child." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy." I said as I broke down, she held me close and hushed me as I cried on her shoulder. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I got my Mom back.


	12. Chapter 12

_And soooo chapter 12 :) nearly at the finish line now. I would like to thank everyone who read my fanfic and been patient as I have been pretty slow, once I finish this fanfic I have a fanfic about Cupid in my mind, hopefully my idea will be a good one otherwise, I have a Thor and Eric Northman fanfic in mind (CROSSOVER! You're mind will be BLOWN! :D) Either way I'm hoping you like them as much as you like this one. You guys are the best :) xxx DISCLAMER: There is a bit in the story where Luna is telling Arabia about how abusive Bobby was, you don't have to read that bit if you are sensitive to this kind of stuff, so you can just scroll down a little bit and skip it out, I promise you won't miss anything important._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"There now Rae, it's alright, I'm not going anywhere." She said wiping my tears away.

"I thought you were dead." I said.

"Is that what Bobby told you? I thought he told you I had left you because I didn't want you anymore." She snorted.

"No and even if he did I wouldn't have believed him, I don't believe you would have left me with someone like him on purpose." I sighed looking at my watch, we had 5 minutes left, we need to get out of here before security comes looking for us.

I opened my bag and took out the fresh set of clothes and trainers setting them on the bed before opening the door slightly to see if the corridor was clear.

"We have to be quick, I bought these for you to change into so we can get out quickly hopefully without being detected." I said, giving my Mom privacy to get changed.

"You said Bane is here?" She said, her voice sounded muffled so I assume she was changing as quickly as she could.

"Yes, he's looking for a way out through the back," I said, seeing him jogging up the corridor, I smiled and waved at him, he waved back and stood outside the door.

"We good?"

"Yep, there is a fire escape we can use that leads into an alleyway, I've parked the car right outside so once we get outside we can just drive away." He said.

I nodded and looked back at Mom who was pulling a brush through her hair, tutting as the knots got tangled in the bristles.

"I told them I couldn't use that nasty shampoo.. my hair is probably going to need cutting now." She mumbled crossly.

"I'll help you with it when we get back to mine." I said, she smiled and slipped her feet into the trainers, they fit perfectly.

Bane walked in and smiled widely as he saw Mom, her eyes glazed over a little but she grinned widely and hugged Bane tightly.

"You have grown since I saw you last," She smiled. "Are you taking more care of yourself?"

"Yes, with the help of Arabia, she has calmed me, I am not as angry as I use to be." He replied, looking fondly over at me.

Mom smiled at both of us then sighed, looking around the room. "I shan't miss this place, I haven't been outside in a very long time."

"I will look after you Mom, I promise." I said, holding her hand.

"I know." She smiled.

Bane lead us out into the corridor and quietly we ran through the winding corridors until we reached the fire escape, Bane going first in case we bumped into someone, we climbed down the metal stairs leading into an alleyway at the side of the hospital. Mom stood up straight as she looked up at the ray of sunlight peeping between the adjacent buildings. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Thank you." She whispered, opening her eyes and looking at us both.

"We're still in danger, Luna," Bane said, patting her on the shoulder. "We have to get away from here quickly before we are caught."

She nodded and we made our way to the car, Bane opened the door for Mom and she slid into the backseat, I jogged round the front of the car and got in next to Bane in the front seat, Bane was speeding us away before we could get our seatbelts on. I looked behind us, seeing two security guards run out of the building looking for us, they probably expected to see us running down the road, we weren't that stupid. I breathed a sigh of relief when we were 5 blocks away from the hospital and smiled at Bane; he smiled back and we drove back to my apartment in silence. Bane dropped us off, telling me he had to take care of some business, this gave Mom and I chance to catch up and she could get reacquainted with everyday living.

"This is my place," I said, letting us in and shutting the door behind Mom as she walked in looking around, her eyes wide with awe.

"You live here?" She asked, looking at the pictures on the wall and the quirky pieces of furniture I had collected over the years.

"Yep," I smiled nervously, putting my bag down and kicking off my shoes. "I hope you will be comfortable here?"

I said this in the form of a question, I just wanted her to have some comfort after everything she's been through. Mom grinned at me and pulled me into a hug, I inhaled heavily as I put my arms round her, she smelled of coconut oil, she had always rubbed coconut oil into her skin after being in the Sun when I was younger, that I do remember, I would sit and watch her wishing for the day she would buy a bottle of coconut oil for me and we could sit in her bedroom after day of helping my father out smelling to high Heaven of coconut oil. I then began to feel sad, knowing that my father had gone back to Morocco thinking I didn't want anything to do with him, my mother, his love in the clutches of his enemy. Mom held me at arms length and kissed my forehead, she looked exactly like she did when I was four. Bobby I hope you burn in Hell for what you put my family through.

"Bathroom is just there if you want to freshen up, use whatever you need, there are fresh towels in the cupboard and I'll lay out some clothes out for you." I said, pointing everything out to Mom.

"I'll put these back on, don't worry, but thank you." she replied entering the bathroom.

I left her to it and set up the sofa bed, since Bane was staying in my room now, Mom could have this bed. Twenty minutes later Mom came out the bathroom looking fresher than she had in hours, her long dark auburn hair hanging limply as it air dried.

"Would you mind helping me dry my hair and trimming the ends?" She asked. "I think the cheap shampoo I have been using for the last few years has given me split ends."

"Sure." I said dashing off and grabbing my hairdryer and a pair of scissors. When I came back in the living room, Mom was already sat on a chair, I plugged in the hairdryer and gave her hair a quick blast with the hairdryer, her ends were worse than she thought, she sighed as I began snipping, once I was done her hair was twice as half it's length.

"Your father had always liked my long hair, that's why I rarely cut it...oh well it'll grow back." She said thoughtfully.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o

It was getting dark and Bane hadn't come back yet, I was getting worried, I knew full well that he could take care of himself but still I couldn't help thinking that he might have bitten off more than he could chew with this "business" he had to take care of.

"Bane will be fine, come on, sit with me," Mom said as she watched me pace the floor then look out the window.

I tore myself away from the window and sat next to my Mom who was snuggled under my old candlewick bedspread with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Moroccan hot chocolate is so much better," She pondered. "We will have to have some if we ever go back there."

"I would love that more than anything in the world," I nodded in response. "Tell me about Dad...I don't remember much about him.

"Mmm...well he was kind, strong, a very good and trustworthy leader, but to me...he was more than that...he cared for me when I thought no one in this world would or could, he showed me what it was to love to be loved in return. When I was with Bobby, it felt like I was barely existing, I would eat but not taste, the world was just grey, cruel and void."

"What made you finally leave him?" I asked.

Mom chuckled darkly, her chestnut eyes glazed over as she remembered what happened. "Bobby came home drunker than usual one night, I was in the living room trying to keep out of his way, he never could hold his drink, always became angry and violent, well he stormed into the living room accussing me that I had been through through his things in the study, obviously I hadn't I didn't want any part to the dodgy ways he made money. Anyway, we argue and he gets even more angry, he hated it when I talked back to him, this earned me a slap in the face, only he didn't stop, he punched, he kicked, he choked...he didn't stop until he got tired...you know what he did after he gave me such a beating? He went into the kitchen and opened another bottle of whiskey..."

I held my Mom's hands as she closed her eyes for a second or two, she must not have told anyone about this...not even my father.

"I was able to darg myself into the bathroom and sort myself out, I thought that maybe I could clean myself up, put some make up on and hide the damage he had done. But all the make up in the world could not cover up the pain and suffering he had caused me. No. he may have broke my body but he would never break my soul, I would never forgive him or myself for letting that happen. No. I needed to get out. So, I hid myself away for a few days, Bobby made up some story like he usually did that I was ill, but I was actually booking a one way flight to Morocco for a nursing job that paid hansomely. How could I not take that opportunity? I made sure to book the flight at the travelagents in town and paid with cash, I didn't want him hiding me, I wanted to disappear and never return. And I did. I packed my things, left a note saying that I had left him and left the country to start my life over again. Arabia, it felt so good to be free, and that is when I met your father, he was this strict, mysterious man who showed me round the compound and told me that I was welcome. I hadn't been welcome anywhere for a long time. Eventually he mellowed and warmed up to me, he was such a gentleman, he made sure I was taken care of and that none of the men mistreated me. It felt strange having someone like Ra's take care of me, I thought I would be looking after him, he snap his fingers and I go running, but he was so kind, our relationship blossomed instantly, I knew he was feeling guilty about his previous wife and his child, and when she finally found him, she hated him at first, and me for that matter. I remember that she would always be looking at me with disdain when I wasn't looking. It was when I started to cook for her when she finally came round to us both, by this time Ra's and I where deeply in love. It was like nothing mattered, Talia was my adopted daughter and Ra's my soulmate; then when I found out I was pregnant with you, Ra's was overjoyed, he told me that he could make amends for what happened with Talia's mother. He wouldn't let me lift a finger when my bump, you, started to show, it was frustrating but I knew he wanted us both to be healthy. When you born, he was the proudest man in the world. You know he was the one who named you? Arabia, because when you opened your eyes and looked at him your eyes were such a vibrant hazel colour, it reminded him of an Arabian sunrise. Also because he could call you Rae when you were older, Rae: the ray of hope in our lives. Talia loved you too, you two would run round the courtyard after each other laughing and getting into mischief...when I lost you all...

Mom stopped and closed her eyes tight, her fist clenched hard, I put my hand on hers again but stayed silent, she was letting out all the demons she had been fighting with seventeen years.

"When I lost all of you...it was like Bobby had won...he destroyed my soul when he took you away from me, I thought he would put an end to my misery and kill me, No, that was too kind for him, so he locked me away in the mental hospital claiming that I had tried to kill you. I grew mad with fury and tried to swing for him, that just made me look guilty and they sedated me, when I woke up I was in the cell you rescued me from. I hade been there ever since, not knowing what had happened to Talia, you and my Ra's...I am not a violent person, but hear me now Arabia. I will kill Bobby if he ever crosses my path."

I shivered as I saw the look of determination in her face. She meant everything single word. I took the necklace off that she had given to me all those years ago and put it in her hand.

"Here, I think you should have this back." I said.

"No," She said, putting back round my neck. "Ra's gave me this necklace so I could pass it down to you, I have many fond memories of him in my mind and in my heart, that is the only memorial you have, so you keep it."

She hugged me again but tighter, she felt so much more relaxed now, I think she really needed to say all that, if not to me then Bane, but I am glad I was able to be there for her now. There was a thud at the door, which we both looked at each other then at the door, I frowned. Bane has a key and I wasn't expecting anyone. I got up and went to the closet, pulling out my baseball bat as I went to the door.

"Whose there?" I called out.

No answer.

"Answer me!" I shouted, looking through the peephole briefly.

Nothing.

I turned round to Mom and shrugged, as I went to sit back down the thudding got worse until with an almighty crash then door was blown off its hinges, throwing me across the room, Mom ran out into the kitchen and hid by the breakfast bar. Groggily I sat up to see three men run in towards me, I didn't recognise any of them, except the one in the middle. Bobby. I growled and got up holding the bat, bracing myself.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

"Who?" I asked, acting dumb.

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed in my face. "WHERE IS SHE?"

I shrugged, sizing up the two men next to him, I could easily take them out if I swing hard enough.

"She left with Bane, she is under his protection now."

Bobby sneered as he looked me up and down. "And you are all on your own. This is should be an easy killing."

I actually full on laughed, I must have looked crazy, but I was done being scared of this pathetic man. The two men pulled out knives and began advancing on me, I took my eye off the guy on my left for one second and cracked the bat over the head of the taller man, he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, they really didn't think I wasn't going to use this bat. I saw the shorter guy in my peripheral vision take a jabbing swipe at my back, I moved just in time but felt the wind of his attack go across my shoulder, I winced as I looked across to find he had actually cut me. I was enraged, I spun round and kicked him hard in the gonads, swinging at his head with the bat like I was hitting a homerun, his blood splattering up the blind and all over my bookcase.

"Seriously Bobby, is this the best you can do?" I shrieked, spinning round to Bobby, pumped from defeating his morons so quickly.

I stopped dead. Bobby had a gun to my head, he grinned at me slowly. I knew I was a goner, Bane would have to look after Mom for me. I dropped the bat and put my hands up, like that would make any difference.

"If I can't kill Luna, I'll kill you instead," He shrugged. "But I will find her, and when I do...oh revenge will be sweet."

"Stop." Mom said.

We both turned to find her standing by the sofa bed, Bobby's face twisted into an expression so ugly I couldn't even explain it, he leered gleefully at my Mom and put the gun down.

"So glad you could join us," He said, putting the gun down and pulling out a long knife. "This is going to be fun."

Mom just smiled back as she pulled out a kitchen knife from behind her back.

"Remember what I told you Arabia?"

I nodded almost speechless at the pair of them brandishing knives. I knew this was no game. One of them as going to die. And I knew it wasn't going to be my Mom.


	13. Chapter 13

_And so here we are, the last chapter, where has the time gone? I still remember when this was just a seed of an idea, now it's a huge tree that has blossomed into probably one of my best fanfictions ^^ I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this and been patient with me as I know I've taken my time writing this, but hey, I'd rather take my time and get it right than rush and have an inadequate story. Well, things come to ahead, the final battle kicks off and Arabia gets the happiness she deserves._

_P.S. If you want me to write the sequel to this let me know, I have some ideas for one but it depends if you guys want more Arabia and Bane xxxxx_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Step aside Arabia," Mom said firmly, moving closer to Bobby. "I don't want you getting too close and getting yourself hurt."

I backed away towards the sofa bed, anxious for my Mom's life. I just got her back I wasn't prepared to lose her again. Bobby chuckled as he leered at Mom, if she wasn't wielding that butcher knife I would have cracked him over the head with the baseball bat...filthy rotten no good trailer trash...

"How was your stay at Gotham's finest mental institute?" He sneered as he began to circle Mom.

Mom just smiled as she mirrored his movements, she looked completely different to the women I saw wringing her hands back in Gotham Institute, she looked fierce, determined and powerful, like a mother bear protecting her cub. I seriously don't think Bobby knows what he has gotten himself into, Mom lived in Morroco with Ra's al Ghul for god's sake, I can't imagine he didn't teach her how to defend herself. That and Bobby wasn't exactly the fittest person in the world, he is truly deluding himself if he thinks he's gonna be able to do some damage.

"I heard you didn't remarry after you had me locked away," She purred, giving him a catlike grin. "Why's that? Couldn't find anyone as good as me? Couldn't find another doormat possibly? But then looking at you I'm not surprised, you have let yourself go in a big way."

Bobby's sneer turned into a growl as he lunged forward, aiming the knife for Mom's midsection, she expertly dodged his attack and side stepped over the man I dealt with earlier, she chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Bobby expectantly.

"You've gotten slow old man." She giggled, she looked five years younger as she danced away from Bobby's sloppy swipes and stabs, he was getting impatient, making mistakes, three times Mom could have killed him but she just took a swipe at him, laughing as she did so. I mean damn. What the hell did Dad teach her out there? She was hypnotic in a murderous kind of way, you couldn't stop looking at her but if you stopped for a second she would probably have your beating heart in the middle of her hand as she smiled brightly at you. I should be frightened but I can't look away.

By now Bobby was covered in cuts and Mom, who still looked fresh as a daisy, was completely unscathed.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Bobby growled, spitting out blood.

"Would you not do that in my flat." I said, crunching up my nose.

"You shut up!" He screamed, jabbing the knife in my direction. "I should have killed you too! Drowned you maybe, drugged you, shot you, stabbed you, put you in the ground permanently! I had so many chances to kill you, I could have killed you in your sleep a thousand times over all in a different way! You are useless! I should have given your to my men when I had the chance! That's all you're good for, you are just like _her_, a deranged whore! Your mother should have aborted you!"

At that point I did in fact shut up, not because of his words, I've heard those words my whole life was that was nothing new, no, I shut up because Mom was standing right in front of Bobby, I hadn't even noticed her move, she looked taller, bigger and extremely pissed off. The look on Bobby's face when he turned to face her was priceless, he looked like he had seen the grim reaper doing the waltz with the devil.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" She screamed slashing him in the face with the knife.

Bobby gasped, stumbling back as she lunged for him, stabbing him in the shoulder, he let out a strangled cry as she stabbed him over and over again. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, the sound of Bobby's screams, my Mom screaming at the top of her voice at him as she brutally murdered him was too much for me, I know he deserved it but there is only so much death you can take. I know my Mom needed this, all the anger, rage, anguish and pain coming out in her actions, I would go and calm her but I was frozen to the spot like a coward. I focused on the sound of my blood rushing through my head praying for Bane to come and put an end to it. I felt two large heavy hands on my shoulders, I opened an eye to find Bane smiling gently in front of me. My prayers had been answered but I didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him. I decided on a slap would suffice, he looked at me crossly but I jumped up and kissed him shortly after, making him stumble.

"Where were you?" I asked, letting him go. "It was pandemonium in here!"

"There were more of them in the car park, I was taking care of business shortly before then." He said, shaking his head as he looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"What business?" I asked.

Mom walked over, smile on her face, knife in hand and covered head to toe in blood, strangely, she looked normal. Calm, I suppose this is the calmest she has been in years. I smiled gingerly at her, not really knowing what to do.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much Rae," She said, looking at me with concern. "There are things you do not know about me, things I will tell you but, now is too soon."

"I know, I can't imagine having a lover like Ra's al Ghul was straightforward, I understand that you had to learn to defend yourself." I nodded.

She smiled again, her shoulders relaxing, "I would hug you, but I need to shower."

She smiled at Bane and made her way over to the bathroom, stepping over Bobby's bloody corpse like he wasn't even there and shut the door behind her. I looked around my flat only realising then that this was going to be difficult to explain to the landlord and the police, I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry about the mess," Bane said as if reading my mind. "I can have this all cleaned up in an hour."

I nodded slowly, opening my eyes. "Okay, I know you will deal with all of this, but what do we do now? We can't possibly stay here."

Bane just smiled and pulled an envelope from his back pocket, I looked at him curiously as I took it from his grasp, opening it, I could hardly believe my eyes. He beamed down at me, his eyes full of affection. Three one way tickets to Morocco. I was left speechless, Bane just laughed huskily and kissed me on the lips.

"Luna already knows, so I presume she will be packed when she is ready, pack light, I will buy you whatever you wish on the way there." He said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Is this honestly for real? Like you expect me to leave everything I have ever known to live with my mother who I haven't seen since I was four, and the man, who destroyed the Batman and hasn't even been in my life six months, but has shown me how to love and who I really am and that Bobby was a fraud and that Ra's al Ghul is my real father, and just up and move to Morocco?" I cried.

Bane looked at me steadily, the smile still on his face as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes, to both questions."

"Let me find my passport." I said dashing off to my room, I heard Bane chuckle softly as I ran off grabbing things on my way to my room, I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and grinned. This is the fresh start I need, I have my Mom back, I have Bane and I am going back to the place of my birth, my homeland. I'll have to learn Moroccan Arabic all over again, but I guess that wouldn't be too hard since Mom learnt it so quickly, I could see the legacy my father left behind, learn more about my half - sister Talia, maybe even meet her unless the rumours about her death are true. But still, I get to live my life the way it should have been. With my Mom, learning the ways of my father and half - sister, with Bane. In the words of my father: The fire rises.


End file.
